The University of Virginia Schools or Medicine and Engineering have established successful research programs in the development and application of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and spectroscopy (MRS) for non-invasive serial studies of the molecular mechanisms underlying ischemic heart disease (IHD), atherosclerosis, and gastric cancer in transgenic and knockout mice. Experiments to date have utilized a 4.7 Tesla MRI/MRS system, which, by current standards, is outdated in terms of field strength and gradient performance. We propose to purchase a 9.4 Telsa MRI/MRS system with state-of-the-art magnet, gradients and radio-frequency coils to enhance these lines of research. The new system is expected to provide higher signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), shorter echo times, and shorter repetition times, which would result in higher spatial, temporal, and spectral resolutions, as well as reduced scan times. These technical enhancements would be used to either improve upon existing studies or enable entirely new areas of investigation. For example, in the heart the increase in temporal resolution would not only improve the evaluation of myocardial function at rest, but would also enable the evaluation of contractile reserve during dobutamine infusion. In addition, the new system will enable us to begin studying myocardial perfusion in mouse models of IHD, and important and understudied area. Specifically, the new system will enable first-pass contrast-enhanced imaging with high spatial and temporal resolutions and improved arterial spin labeling methods. The increase in SNR and spectral resolution should also enable localized in vivo 31P MRS studies of myocardial energetics. For atherosclerosis and gastric cancer, the improvement in SNR will be used to achieve high spatial resolution for vessel wall imaging of the mouse aorta and carotid arteries, and for imaging the wall of the stomach, all of which are severely SNR limited at 4.7T. The enhanced capabilities of the new system will be brought to fruition through an existing comprehensive technical, scientific, and administrative plan.